Aren
"I'm sorry, did I come off as merciful? So sorry about that..." Aren is easily the most experienced vampire in the whole series and tends to hide a sadistic side of herself, which was made through mass amounts of traumatic events she's been through over her lifetime. She is the wife of Brandon and the Mother of Roseline Creation Arc (Part I) When first introduced, she only read books and kept her distance from the group. Brandon was the first person to ever have true interest in her, so she started opening up a little at a time. In time, she and Brandon became very close and came close to kissing quite a few times. Their running joke is her biting her lip, which represents her inner struggle. After the information coming out that she's a vampire, Brandon protects her and asks to help the cause to help the vampires. She hesitantly accepts and turns him. The two then form the organization to become known as Dusk. The Dawn of the new world Arc (Part II) During the twenty year skip, her and Brandon got married and officially adopted Roseline, making a small family. She has become an even bigger threat to the humans, having awoken powers that she'd put to rest for centuries. Although she uses a sniper rifle in the beginning of the arc, she only uses her powers later on. After Roseline and Jason go on a reconnaissance mission, Aren and Brandon go out to hunt their former allies, who have formed Dawn, a company who opposes vampire rights. They learn that Dawn has a massive army and the two attempt to take down a large squad by themselves. It is at this point that her sadistic side shows up, as she smiles, and even laughs after taking human lives, which scares Brandon. Despite this, Brandon helps her get back to normal and suppress her homicidal tendencies. When the last battle against Dawn breaks loose, she personally engages against Vincent and kills him by tearing him limb from limb. The Black flag of death Arc (Part III) After the battle, she calms down, trying to suppress her insanity, even scaring herself because of what she did to Vincent. She regroups with Brandon and the others, who board their helicopters, not knowing that Jason and Roseline are missing. After returning to the city, they encounter The Coalition of Vampires, a group hell-bent on stopping the progress of vampire liberation. Aren turns away the group, threatening to kill them if they ever return to the base. Afterward, news of Jason and Rose's disappearance causes Aren to go out to the battlefield once again. After fighting through several large armies, she saves the two of them and takes them back home with her. She later scolds and threatens Jason after learning of him breaking Rose's heart. When the Coalition of Vampires arrives again, with their own army, Aren leads Dusk into battle alongside Brandon. The Edge of the world Arc (Part IV) Continuing the battle with CoV, she engages against several head-vampires, including her maker, Crane. After killing the others around her, Crane tries to talk her into joining the CoV. After several conversations of the past, Aren tearfully declines and fights him once again, killing him not long after. After Dusk's victory, they all reunite back at HQ. She attends the wedding of Jason and Roseline. Their celebration is cut short however, as the AVO declares war against them. Hell on Earth Arc (Part V) With the war against the AVO close at hand, she plans a counterattack, only to find out that Roseline, Jason, and Kara have all gone out on their own. She quickly chases after them with the help of Brandon. When they find them, they've been captured and tortured by the humans. Furious with the treatment of her child, she goes on another rampage, tearing apart anyone in her path. When they escape, another battle erupts outside and in the midst of battle, Roseline and Jason are killed, leaving both her and Brandon broken.